The Orphan's War
by contradiction emo
Summary: In a world where hatred reins, abuse is commonplace, and pain is second nature, three orphans fight for what they desperately want. To find their way home these orphans will have to use their hearts, and in doing so find the true meaning of being a family
1. We Are Children

Disclaimer for the entire story: Harry potter doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form(that is JK Rolling's turf not mine), i am only borrowing the characters hugging them until their eyes pop out and then i'll **think about **giving them back to her heheh

Summary:

The Snape siblings,( Enjyu and Aislyn(Ash) have been booted from orphanage to orphanage all their lives. When they were younger however, they lived in the wizarding world withtheir parents(Severus and Anna).

When Anna became pregnant with Aislyn( and consequently her twin brothers) She was secretly serving Voldemortalongside Severus as a spy. Voldemort's orders at the time were to bring all of the MALE heirs of his servants to him before their twelfth birthdays, if the child were to show extraordinary prowess, the family would be greatly rewarded if not, greatly punished. When It was revealed To Anna that among her triplets was one girl, she set a plan in motion to poison the girl child and purge it from her womb in an artificial miscarriage while keeping the boy children and training them for Voldemort's cause.

In her 7th month she began her plan , but was foiled by the only 'man' in the house, her two year old son Enjyu(who had felt his little sister's pain and unconsciously used his powers to save her life). When Severus returned home from his month long potions sabbatical, he found his wife supposedly dead , his newborn sons barely alive and his Oldest son Enjyu and only daughter missing…

All their lives the siblings have been used and abused, through all their torture however, they have never broken. Along the way they have met foils as well as strong allies to aid them. They have gained vast knowledge and may at times act older than they truly are, Enjyu especially.

The children have lived their lives as muggles, but know of their magical heritages, they hardly ever speak of their magic openly but like all children, even they sometimes lose control.

Their abuse and hatred for those who have hurt them is the glue that holds all of them together, keeping them innocent in their own rights. But children can never stay children forever, and in the midst of a war, sometimes, childhoods are left behind.

Nine years later...

Crack! lightening flashed ominously outside of the grungy window pane, startling awake the youngest occupant in the shabby, overfilled bedroom. The child shivered furiously but quieted quickly so as not to wake up any of the other occupants in the room.

She gripped her clothing in obvious agitation, closed her eyes stubbornly and tried to block out the sounds of the terrible storm. Another flash of lightening accompanied by a furious rumble of thunder met her cause, she fisted her blue blanket and clenched her teeth hard enough to draw blood as a tiny squeaking sound escaped her pale lips. The child cursed her childish weakness and came to a seemingly impossible decision.

Armed with blue blanket and bunny slippers, she threw her pillow onto the floor for a noiseless landing.

She slid carefully down from the checkered bed, picked up her tossed pillow, and tiptoed across the length of the giant room before slipping silently out into the desolate hallway. Shadows filled the length of the corridor and the girl hesitated before hastily traipsing her way down the dank hallways, pink princess nightgown flowing in her wake.

The child slowed before going down the stairs to the landing, familiarity making it easier to avoid all of the creaky steps, and made her way to the last door at the end of a long, narrow passageway.

A boy with the same dark hair and eyes as the girl, sat up expectantly when the door creaked open and the ghost of a smile flitted across his face at the hesitancy that the tiny figure displayed as she padded across the room to his bed.

The soft whispery voice of the little girl floated up to the boy,

"Enjyu…can i umm, i mean I'm sorry to bother you but,if it wouldn't be to much troub--Enjyucut her off with a good natured scoff,

"Get in this bed runt before you catch cold."

"And honestly Ash, you act as if it would kill you to put a robe on."

"Sorry Enjyu, its just that the closet is so far awa--

"So you were scared basically."

"Perhaps... and would you stop interrupting me" Ashy stated haughtily. "It is rude you know, weren't you the one who taught me that big brother. She crossed her arms before glaring at her brother.

"what's got your ham sandwich in a twist anyway, she said, balling her tiny hands into fists in obvious agitation, if you don't want me here i'll go" Ash finished quietly, her voice trailing off to a whisper, eyes glittering brightly.

Enjyu looked at her for a second, his dark eyes shining with regret, and gave his sister a miniscule shake of his head in apology.

For his efforts he was rewarded with one of Ash's beatific smiles, and all was forgiven.

Ash climbed into bed with Enjyu, kissed his scarred cheek, and snuggled closely into his side before turning over and letting sleep claim her exhausted body.

Enjyu stayed awake a while longer, listening for any of the obvious signs of one of the care takers's having heard his little sister's midnight excursion to the boy's dorms. When his plight ended in nothing, he too fell to sleep's pull.

Hello everyone this is my first dive into the almost impossibly deep waters of the Harry potter ocean, and it is my extreme pleasure to be swimming with you all. I hope you enjoy what i have created, and if not life goes on...

Yours truly

Emo

Enjyu (n-jew)


	2. Enter The Demon's Mother

Ash was pulled quickly from her restful sleep by an impatient hand shaking her firmly. "come on Ash, wake up.

She was up and on her feet before Enjyu's next shake, making her way stealthily past all of the boy's rickety beds, and into the dimly lit hallway. Ash turned slowly, giving Enjyu a mock salute and a tiny smile before tiptoeing back up to the girl's dorms.

Enjyu exhaled quietly before returning to his own bed to sleep for another hour before the breakfast bell.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Get your lazy butts up", came a shout from the doorway. Demetries Angle stood straight and proud, his strong visage apparent in his confident stance. Enjyu rolled his eyes in annoyance and got out of bed to stand at attention with the other boys for the morning roll call.

Ever since Bates had come to the Mitas Hall Orphanage, he'd made rule after stupid rule, giving crazy reasons for said rules. This one was no different, as Bates had chosen it because he believed that all orphans had the desire to run away, and thus roll call was created to keep track of everyone.

Why Demi Angle was chosen to take the boy's names down every morning was anyone's guess, as he was one of the most unintelligent beings that Enjyu had ever met and on top of that, a bully.

For one reason or another, he had 'taken a liking' to Enjyu and picked on him any chance he got. Despite the fact however, Enjyu still pitied him for his lack of companionship of any sort. The children had always shunned him due to his cruel demeanor and annoying habits.

Enjyu was pulled abrubtly from his thoughts by Demetries's carrying voice.

"Snape!" Enjyu scowled up at Demetries in a contemptuous manner, letting his displeasure be known. So far, Enyju had been the only child at the orphanage able to stand up to Demi's wrath due to his own whimsical character.

"What?" came the callous reply.

Demetries seemed to be caught off guard at the unexpected retort, and shifted nervously before regaining his composure and pasting a smarmy smirk on his upturned face. He gave Enjyu a disdainful once over, hazel eyes brimming with hatred.

"Nothin' just like calling you out, you sure look awful guilty about something" supplied Demetries arrogantly.

Enjyu yawned, his whole body screaming boredom, as he cocked his head to the side and stated without remorse

"And you look ugly, but its not like we can do anything about that"

Demetries scoffed indignantly, brushing off his face to get rid of any imaginary spittle,

"yah well you'd better watch yourself Snape, or I'll… he colored at his momentary loss of words and repeated, "just watch yourself, wouldn't want nothing bad to happen to you is all." He finished lamely, he gave Enjyu one more heated glare and left the room at a brisk pace.

Enjyu rolled his eyes heavenward in exasperation, _empty threats as always Demi, maybe one day you'll learn._ Enjyu sighed and continued getting himself prepared for the day, putting on his most hated orphanage issued set of clothing, _stupid overalls._

Aaaaaaaaaaa

The Dining hall way alive with noise as the children all moved to sit with friends, laughed about how George tripped over his feet again, or gave backwards glances at Maggie's newest pimple.

The room in a whole was not large, but at the same time not exactly small either, 'snug' Ash had called it.

The breakfast tables in the dining room were laden with bread, butter and fruit, the bare essentials. Master Bates, termed so at his own avowal, insisted that was all the food that children needed to survive and that if they were still hungry they should 'get their lazy asses up and earn their keep by getting jobs in the real world'

Ash slowly speared a piece of bread and moved over to one of the dusty tables to sit by Enjyu and Camerin,(called Erin by everyone else) her and Enjyu's greatest companion and confidant. Enjyu gave his sister a smile and scooted his chair over so that she could move closer to him, while Erin gave her a disapproving look.

"What was wrong with you last night runt?, If you keep leaving the dorm in the middle of the night you're going to get all of us in trouble, besides I told you if you're scared than to come and sleep with me, seriously, I'm two beds over" she said wearily, hands on her hips in mock exaggeration.

Ash blushed crimson but the mischievous look in her eyes bellied her reaction.

"well I never" Erin Began indignantly, only to be cut off by Enjyu, who by then was used to his 'sister's rantings and always tried to change the subject before their ranting became unbearable.

"Where's Bates?! He said suddenly, looking around the hall for the dribbly nosed, old man.

It was as if the entire hall was attending a funeral as every child turned his or her head to the caregiver's table and realized that their undertaker was gone.

A woop came from the middle tables that turned into a torrential movement, that swept the entire hall , until everyone was stomping their feet, clapping and wooping together in the first widespread happiness that their pathetic orphanage had ever seen.

That is until the side door opened and a tiny women walked into the room. She wore a bright yellow dress and her clean clothing and skin stood out starkly in the dirty dining hall. The cheering and clapping died down quickly at seeing the obviously Important woman.

Chairs scraped across the floor, and children scrambled over one another to reach their seats, some knocking over more chairs in their haste.

"Excellent" whispered the miniature adult in feigned delight. "Now I am sure you have all noticed that Mr. Bates isn't here, if that display was any indication, and I am here to inform you that he will no longer be in service as your care taker, as he has some rather 'urgent' business to attend to. She gave the children a sardonic smirk and sat down in the spot reserved exclusively for Mr. Bates, as it was the only chair at the caretaker's table, making it look even more sad.

The kids looked at each other in confusion until Ash voiced the questions that they had all been thinking, "What gives you the right to take Mas.. err.. Mr. Bates chair, and what kind of business does 

he need to 'take care of'? she shot off suddenly,bringing the hall's attention upon herself.she crossed her arms in an impatient manner and stood up in her chair to be seen over the heads of the other children.

"Excuse me Ms. Snape but what right do you hae to question any form of authority, as you are only a child, and a rude one to boot" the women retorted icily, her eyes shooting daggers at Ash.

"My name is Emogiene Charles, and I am your new caretaker. The lot of you are to call me Ms. Charles, failure to do so will result in 'consequences', you are to be respectful to me and to each other . You will 

do as a say without fail, and you will like it…" she enunciated each word as if to leave no doubt that she meant business.

"Now then, Ms. Snape is a prime example of what kind of disrespect I am talking about and therefore she needs to be punished. So children, what should her punishment be… what? a sound spanking you say, said In a falsely cheerful voice, an excellent idea children, now then lets get to this punishment. Ms. Snape if you would come here…

Ash's mouth had fallen open in her shock and she shook her head back and forth furiously, her dark curls swaying rapidly against her flushed cheeks.

"NO!, no way in hell, _not again_, came Ash's Angry voice, her whole body quivering in terrified, yet resigned, apprehension.

"What was that Ms. Snape I don't think I heard you correctly, you would like to **double** your punishment, you say?."Her voice laced with hidden anger.

Ash stomped her tiny booted feet in frustration, And her mumbling became clearer, "I said, that You can't just waltz right in here , demand our respect, then hit us. What does that teach us but that you're an arsehole who enjoys beating children." Ash clapped her hands over her mouth quickly, cursing her inability to remain quiet in tense situations.

Ms. Charles moved faster than any of the children had thought possible and in the next instant she was in front of Ash, gripping her chin hard enough to bruise.

Enjyu was up on his feet as well, holding Charles's arm in a death grip. He turned frigid eyes to her and demanded that Ash be let go.

A sound like a whistle soared through the air and Enjyu was back handed harshly, sent to the floor due to the force behind the slap.

The children sat stunned as two of their companions were taken down, with seemingly little effort.

Erin kicked out suddenly in a ditch effort to save her friends, but her kick was stymied by Demetries, wearing a smug, almost sinister grin.

"Told you to watch out Snape…" his portentous voice echoing loudly in the silent breakfast hall.

Well thats the second chapter, who is this mysterious new Woman and why does she know the snape's names? Well i don't know, but i will know by the next chapter lol

Emo


	3. Gathering The Facts

"Dong" mindnight struck, the quiet orphanage loomed over its' grounds with the silent air of one who has slept in darkness too long .The orphanage's silence was only broken by the soft pitter patter of three ajoining sets of feet heading out into the cold winters night.

The snow fell softly around the children as the tell tale signs of their walking was quickly covered up by more of the wintry flurry.

Enjyu led the group to a sudden halt in front of a vast woodshed that, contray to it's name did not house just wood.

Erin wrapped her blue robe more tightly about her slight form as she contemplated Enjyu's forlorn stature, seemingly more imment with the pale moonlight giving his shivering form an etheral look.

"What are we going to do big brother, came Addy's breathy question,so far it seems like all Emoigene knows how to do is use us as her own personal punchbags, her bruised cheek giving testament to her whispered statement.

Enjyu smiled sadly wishing that he could give his sisters a straight answer, but knowing that what ever words he offered them would only be lies.

Ash's small sniffle drew the attention of her siblings as she tried in earnest to keep her tears at bay.

"Why is this always happening to us" she cried out emotionally.

"We've never done anything particularly bad to anyone and yet its always like this, whereever we go."

Erin reached out cautiously and pulled her crying sister to her chest in a heartfelt, but desolate embrace.

Enjyu's calm façade broke completely in the face of his sister's pain, in the 9 years they had been together, he had only seen her cry 4 times, and it had to be something excrutiating to make her even think of crying.

He bent down and grabbed her shoulders roughly, wanting to shake away her tears but knowing only soft words of love would calm her down.

"Hey runt, hush it'll be alright just like always, we'll make it through and then we'll go home to dad again. He'll be so happy to see us that he'll …Man I always seem to forget this part Enjyu said Smiling, knowing his sister would fill in the blanks, what is it that he'll do again?"

Ash's crying turned into hoarse laughter as she finished the little family's mantra, that was always stated when their goal seemed to far to reach.

"He'll bend down ('cause we're so short) and he'll hug us for a really long time, and he'll tell us that it will all be alright and that there's nothing to worry about as long as we're all together.

"That's right. came Erin's gravelly voice, you guys arereally lucky to have a dad like that, she turned around surrepetiously to wipe her eyes.

Ash turned slightly to include Erin in the kid's 'private' conversation.

"We love you too Erin, you know that and we're sure that our dad will love you just as much, right Enjyu? She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly" was Enjyu's confident reply

The three smiled at each other, their eyes communicating the words left unsaid.

The wind picked up, swirling the snow up in the air and creating the distraction the children needed to realize the cold temperature.

Enjyu grabbed onto his sister's hands leading the chain of children into the nearby woodshed.

Safely inside, Enjyu began speaking in low tones.

"I don't know exactly whats going on, but lately I've been receiving these 'messages' I suppose we could call them, from someone…

"youv'e been getting weird messages from a person that you haven't deemed important enough to share with us? Erin's distraught look almost broke Enjyu's cool reserve.

His uneasy look startled his sister's into silence.

"I didn't want to say anything until I had some kind of proof, the voice is strange and it whispers these things to me, but its' like the sayings whispered become my own thoughts, even though I know this person is a separate entity entirely.

"anyway I've been thinking hard about it and I've come to several deductions, first off, every one of our last 21 'caretakers' was abusive, and have taken the place of a better caretaker in these orphanages, claiming that the other caretakers were on vacation or something equally as mundane.

Ash and Erin hung onto every word Enjyu uttered, both eyeing him with open trepidation .

" what does that have to do with anything?" Ash whispered back sharply, still rubbing her red, tired eyes, clutching her tiny blue blanket reflexively.

"Hold on, I'm not finished", stated Enjyu impassively, as if expecting the interruption. Ash gazed back sheepishly, cursing again her inability to keep quiet in tense situatuions.

"The last 21 caretakers have also had another thing in common, their names, each person has had the word "gen" somwhere at least once in his or her name.

"So….

"So, I'm saying that the last 21 men and women have come from the same place, scoping out orphanages, keeping us on our toes, and hurting us without premiable to anything we may or may not have done!

"And, each person out of the those 21, has also known Mine and Ash's names, prior to ever having met us" He finished empathetically, breath coming out in short puffs of air.

Erin was first to break the akward silence "so… you're suggesting that people are being sent after you, to purposely hurt you for their own sick enjoyment!? She said sarcatically "that's is the singularly most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth Enjyu Snape!"

Enjyu recoiled sharply and backed up a step from the rage being directed at him.

"No… well yeah, I mean… yes he stated firmly, giving Erin the patented Snape glare, I believe we are being targeted by a syndicate, a group of people that were purposely set out to kill us for reasons unknown."

"you're serious?" Erin's shaky voice betrayed her angry stance, as her worry for her brother shone through.

"Quite" was Enjyu's brief reply.

Ash following the semi argument like a volley finally commented, "And why would someone want to hurt us?

"Simple…… it's because of our magic.

Through the glass of one of the upstairs windows, Emogiene's eyes tracked the children's every move, listening to their conversation with the help of a resonating spell.

She broke the spell with a quick flick of her wand and smiled cruelly to herself


	4. Echoes Of The Past

The children trudged back towards the orphanage dejectedly, each shooting the other backwards glances as they made the silent journey back inside.

Enjyu's theories had brought the children back to an uncomfortable topic in which they vowed they would never speak of again, their magic.

They'd buried their powers in the hopes that they could live as muggles amongnst mugglekind opting to hide in plain sight, and now it seemed as if their secret world was crashing down around them.

A loud creak brought them out of their silent reverie, and with its sound the children jumped before hastily retreating to their respective dorms, never noticing the giant paw prints in the snow only inches from where their supposedly private conversation had taken place.

A wolf howled.

……………………………………………………………………..

Enjyu crawled under the bed, where he had been sleeping since Emogiene's arrival, and snuggled deep into the ragged blanket before falling into a restless sleep, in which he dreamt.

_Enjyu stood in the middle of a flower field, feeling safe for the first time in ages, as he gazed longingly at a mural like painting of his family, father and brothers included, all smiling and laughing at a joke that Aislyn had told. _

_He walked swiftly towards them. _

_His father waved him over, offering him a one armed hug and small kiss on his forehead. Enjyu sat contented, listening to his father's soothing voice, leaning closer into his side,as soothing fingers carded through his hair._

_Enjyu smiled brightly up at his father latching onto his every word. He reached up casually to tuck a strand of fallen hair behind his ear, then looked up and started at the sight of a massive wolf, gazing back at him with hooded eyes. _

_He pulled his wand out of his pants pocket swiftly and aimed it at the wolf. _

_The wolf gave him a crooked animalistic grin and then Enjyu's wand flew upwards into oblivion He looked up sharply as the animal approached and took several large steps backwards. _

_The animal walked with a grace not usually equated to one so large, and swiftly came to stand over Enjyu, whom had closed his eyes tightly in the hopes that the animal would disappear. _

_The huge wolf stood towering over Enjyu, seemingly enjoying the fear that he had invoked._

_He gave another little smirk and spoke._

"_Hello little one", he said benevolently, his resonant voice causing Enjyu to raise his gaze from the floor and uncurl his tightly fisted hands._

_Enjyu glanced up curiously before allowing a tiny smile to grace his otherwise guarded face._

" _I have been waiting for you" he sniffed Enjyu's hair, ruffling the long tresses and causing Enjyu to let loose an abrupt giggle._

_Enjyu quickly covered his mouth and apologized for his childish actions. The strong wolf rolled his eyes in exasperation, and spoke once more._

"_You are entitled to laugh my friend, as you are entitled to many other things as well, perhaps it is time that you realized that." Enjyu balked at the statement, clearly not believing the wolf's nonchalant words, before giving him a disbelieving yet wary look._

"_Go ahead and ask your questions Enjyu, I can already see your insatiable curiosity at its peak" he chuckled lightly at his own choice of words e and waited for Enjyu's inevitable questions._

_Enjyu exaled a shaky breath before letting loose a string of almost unintelligible questions,"I.. I who are you?, how do you know my name?, where did you come from?, and why are you so big? And how come--_

"_Calm yourself child, the wolf interrupted with a grin, I will get to each of your questions, there is no need to rush, and while you're at it why don't you breathe as well, It was to my knowledge that every living creature needed to continually suck in and blow out air each day to survive, pardon my inexcusable mistake" he smiled impishly with a sarcastic glint to his eyes._

_Enjyu glared at the wolf, giving him his own playful look, "Are you teasing me wolf?!_

_The wolf barked a laugh and then grew serious once more. "My name little one, is Alderad, and I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as such._

" _I happen to be a great power where I come from, deserving respec—_

_And that place would be? Broke in Enjyu's voice, the scowl on his face demanding answers._

_Alderad glared at the little boy before promptly answering._

"_I am not at liberty to tell you little one, all I can say is that is a place of sanctity and peace, a far cry from this hellish world you live in._

_Enjyu scrutinized the wolf darklyu , "If you've come only to criticize then what was your purpose in coming here to begin with"_

"_If you'd stop interrupting for a moment boy.."His glare causing Enjyu to lose his strong visage and lapse into an uncomfortable silence._

"_Now then, I happened to have been sent with_

_a warning, and to help you to find something that you have been desperately seeking for some time now, stated Alderad emotionlessly._

"_How is it that you know what I am seeking?"came Enjyu's slightly nervous voice._

_Alderad shifted his head in the direction of where the mural painting Enjyu's happy family continued to play out._

_It is as plain as the nose on your face, you simply want what you have been hoping for since the day you were put in these orphanages, you want to find your way home to that happy family, and be apart of that love. _

_Enjyu shifted his eyes towards the ground, silently contemplating Alderad's words, and wondering if his emotions were really written so clearly on his face._

_He sighed dramatically and looked up through his fringe, and gave a small shrug to which Alderad acknowledged before speaking again_

"_I have known of you Enjyu Grabiel Vesuvius snape"_

_Enjyu winced at the use of his full English name._

"_since the day of your birth and even before that, I know of your triumphs, your failures, your loves and your losses, nothing in your life have you done without it being known to me."_

"_But how do you… never mind"he sighed again, the whooshing of air messing playing with his black fringe._

"_so you've been sent to help me, you know all about me, and you're a giant talking wolf, great my day just keeps getting better he said sarcastically."_

_An indignant snort was his only answer._

"_Ok then say I believe all of this, how exactly can you help me?"_

"_First my child, I will give you the warning ,a prophecy in its own right, you are to listen closely without comment until I am clearly finished speaking, do we have an understanding boy?"_

_Enjyu smiled sheepishly, appalled at his lack of control and answered in the affirmative._

"_11 years since the day of birth a dark child will walk the earth_

_He will be strong of character, but weak of heart_

_And a great evil will threaten the sanity he has created for himself_

_His great powers will grow and with it the darkness in his heart_

_To fight This evil he will first have to Fight his greatest enemy_

_And in doing so will save the world from its destruction._

"_That doesn't sound like a prophecy, and how are you so sure this pertains to me, it could be any boy._

"_Did I not tell you not to speak until I am finished boy?! Alderad thundered wildly._

_Enjyu gulped, "yes sir, err.. sorry"_

"_As you should be you little whelp, I will answer your question however, rudely as it was delivered."_

"_I am positive it is you Enjyu, you have a great magic inside of you that is dying to come out, and in suppressing it the way you have been, you have only been causing your body the added strain of capping something that has no use for a lid._

_In a few months time boy, a 'great evil' will consume the land, and you along with your allies will fight on the front lines._

"_But we're children, surely you don't expect us to just go fight in some war without knowing what we're even up against" Enjyu stated indignantly._

"_I do not, said Alderad vaguely, however, the world does._

" _Ah ah let me finish,he said when it looked as if Enjyu would interrupt again._

"_you see, there are two other prophecies, one belonging to a boy named Harry Potter, also destined to save the world, and a third linking the other two together. _

"_This third prophecy speaks of the darkness and the light working together to defeat the ultimate evil."he finished solemnly. _

_Enjyu looked up and with an air of wisdom and dawning understanding, suddenly the months replayed themselves in his mind as he realized what it was that he had felt like he had been missing for so long. _

" _I Believe you now Alderad, but why wait all this time to tell me? Wouldn't it have been easier to have told me earlier?"_

"_No little one, you see, until now, you have denied yourself your magic, refused to even acknowledge that you were a wizard, which ultimately has blocked the flow of all magic to you, including being able to see magical creatures, and in turn denying me the rights to you."_

"_You are indeed a very powerful wizard Enjyu Snape and you'd do best to remember that, one day little one, you will be great." Alderad said stretching._

_He got up and began walking away slowly, his languid steps unhurried and ever graceful._

"_Wait! Came Enjyu's anxious voice._

_Alderad stopped and turned slightly, giving Enjyu the go ahead, indicated by his raised eyebrow._

"_You can't just tell me that and leave, what am I supposed to do now?_

"_That choice said Alderad earnestly, is yours alone, when you have made up your mind on what it is you would like to do, come, with your warriors, to the forest glen, directly north behind your 'hidden' woodshed"_

"_But—_

"_Goodbye Enjyu Snape, we shall meet again he finished portentously"_

_He disappeared in a flash of light so great that Enjyu fell back, catching himself only inches from the ground._

With his 'almost fall',reality faded back in, taking Enjyu right back to where he began, under the bed with the disgusting blanket, and a mouth full of dust.


	5. The Hero And His Warriors

Enjyu got up quickly, stretched soundlessly, and moved efficiently across the dusty room into the boy's bathroom, after using the facilities, he headed up to the roof deck, easily accessed by a ladder leaning against the room's sole window.

He climbed steadily, carefully avoiding the ice that had frozen on the ladder's rungs during the night, and stood looking at the baleful moon.

Hmm.. to be like the moon, would he have rays that touched even the darkest of shadows, or would he create even more darkness by using his rays to destroy what fragile happiness existed.

He thought back to the wolf's obscure prophecy, why was it always him who seemed to have a darkness inside him, dangerous yet sophisticated in a way that made him a polar opposite of himself, a darkness and a light.

He sighed softly, the cold night air turning his breath into tiny puffs of steam which streamed continuously from his mouth.

Why was life always so hard, why couldn't it be like it used to be when he and his sister had just entered the system as newly classified orphans. They had been so carefree then, just a couple of kids who'd happened to fall on hard times, who'd known nothing of magic and had to depend on their own wits to get by. Where everyday they'd get up and the world would be a new and even more beautiful place then the last. Where they were just kids, and could behave as such, mischief without beatings and all.

Enjyu sank to his knees on the freezing roof, crying out silently to the frosty night, begging someone, anyone for help. Is desperate plea fell on deaf ears and he wept , for the first time in his life.

After several long minutes, he regained his composure, gently wiping the tears from his face and desperately wishing that the touch belonged to someone who cared about him, who loved him, and wasn't there to condemn him his faults, but simply to offer the comfort he so desperately wanted.

He smiled wistfully, looking out over the quiet town again, imagining all the happy homes, where children grew up surrounded by love, what a difference it must make on any child's life. Perhaps not his though, as he was as damaged as you could get, so broken that he didn't realize he was suffering.

He sighed once more, a long drawn out sigh that seemed to carry the weight of the world in a single breath.

Enjyu shivered violently, so lost in his thoughts that he'd forgotten the cold weather, which had seeped through his decidedly thin jacket, and doused his frame with an immense chill that seemed to penetrate beyond his skin. He self hugged, in an effort to give himself some comfort as well as to ward off the fierce cold, turned back towards the ladder and slipped silently back into the tiny room filled with sleeping boys.

The rest of the night passed in relative calm, soothing Enjyu to sleep with its alluring promises of a nice, long rest.

Emogiene traversed the house quickly, her fuzzy slippers hitting the floor decisively as she neared the boy's dorms.

She opened the door at the end of the hall slowly and tiptoed silently inside, mindful of the creaky house.

She smiled cruelly as she made her way to the farthest bed on the right She took the tiny bottle out of her dressing gown, unstopped it, and leaned over Enjyu, trying to pour the murky liquid down his throat. A white light descended upon her suddenly, and she was thrown across the room to land none to softly in the wardrobe, rendering her unconscious.

Enjyu sat up quickly, his wild magic swirling around him even before he opened his eyes. He took in Emogiene's appearance and sighed loudly, cursing his lack of magical control, before getting out of his bed and running from the room in search of his sisters.

After waking his sister's and giving them the cliff notes version of recent events, the three ran out into the snow following Enjyu's lead, only to stop in front of the very shed the children had spoken a few nights prior.

Enjyu looked around surreptitiously , noting his surroundings, before motioning with his hand for his sister's follow him behind the woodshed.

Once behind, Enjyu took off at a dead run, his sister's following without question, glancing at one another as if to ask the cause of Enjyu's mild panic, as he was never one to lose his unshakable control. They stopped as the path broke off into two wooded lanes, giving themselves a chance to rest and letting Enjyu decide on which path they should take.

"Are… we almost there Enjyu…?" Panted Ash , her tiny hands gripping her pajama bottoms tightly, almost completely white in their ferocious hold.

Enjyu glanced back cursing himself for not remembering his fragile sister's asthma, and took her into the strong circle of his arms "Ok sis, breathe with me ok, we'll do it together, in and out slowly… that's right... there we go he soothed.

Erin rubbed Ash's back giving her little sister as much comfort as possible considering the circumstances, as she glanced worriedly at Enjyu "You didn't happen to pick up her inhaler did you?"

Enjyu gave her a fierce glare, "yah I had plenty of time to pick it up, you know along with a map out of these woods and winter coats."

"It was just a question, no need to get angry at me, I'm not the one who got up at 3 in the freaking morning and ordered my sisters out of bed to go traversing out into the night with no clue where exactly we are going"

Ash's coughing turned violent, causing the feuding siblings to give their attention to the youngest.Enyju glanced around hurriedly before holding his hands to his sister's throat willing her pain away.

"What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Erin frightened "Listen, I didn't mean what I said, really I'm sorry I argued with you just please Enjyu, please don't hurt her. Her impassioned speech was answered with another glare from Enjyu, prompting her to fall silent, and trust that her brother knew what he was doing.

Enjyu's hands fell back down to his sides as Ash's breathing slowed considerably, causing her to lose the death grip on her pants as well as giving her a proper chance to talk. "How'd you do that?"

I don't know, I just thought about it really hard, and it just happened" he smoothed the hair off of her forehead, giving her a soft look "I'm glad you're alright. Addy hugged him hard, thanking him as well as offering herself a small amount of comfort. The two glanced at Erin who was self hugging, with a guilty expression. "No worries Erin we love you too, right Enjyu?" She said with a pointed glare in his direction.

"Right… umm so yah lets just pick a road and get going."

Erin turned him around sharply, gripping his arm tightly "Enjyu, I am so sorry, I should of trusted you and…

"and its fine, Enjyu broke in, I must have looked a sight grabbing her throat like that, but lets pretend it never happened and move on "he said with a 'lets change the subject air' about him.

Erin smiled slightly, Enjyu just wasn't one for emotional conversations of any kind "So which way big brother?"she said while rubbing Ash's head teasingly.

Enjyu looked at the paths again, noticing a faint glow of magic lingering on the right path. "This way he stated confidently, then down looked at his youngest sister, "And no worries, no more running, I think we are far enough a way from the house anyway" Ash's adoring smile was his only answer.

The children trekked on for what seemed like hours, stopping only for Enjyu to confirm paths with his magic.

The children came to the end of the path, a thick path of brush blocking entrance, Enjyu smiled and with a wave of his hand, the brush disappeared, leaving behind a sharp looking wooden door, with a fancy key hole.

The three looked at each other before simultaneously pushing on the heavy door. The door clicked open, revealing to the children a beautiful glen.

"Well then Enjyu Snape, came a far off voice, I was wondering when you would show up" The children turned as one, towards the voice, noticing for the first time the giant wolf sitting in the middle of the glen on a stone Dias.

**And thats chapter 5, i hope anyone who is reading actually likes it, I Thank those who have reviewed and i am telling you now that i will see this story to its end.**

**EMO**


	6. Into The Glen

The wolf grinned impishly at the children's silence.

He jumped gracefully down from the dais and moved quickly towards them. "your silence tells me many things Enjyu Snape, including your shock, pray tell, why are you so surprised to see me here?

Alderad gave Enjyu a quick once over, glancing sideways at his younger sisters,

"Aah I see now, you thought I had lied to you then, misdirected you in a sense. Yes boy, you may fool others, but never me, I can see right through the little mask you've constructed.

And yet… you've come to me, as frightened as you are, you have placed your trust in me, and in turn placed your kin's trust in me as well, that little one, is worth more than anything, you will soon come to see that we need each other even more than we'd previously realized."

"wow… so you're Alderad, Enjyu was right you are huge" Ash gushed "and you speak, which is weird… but not weird bad," she said raising placating hands "just weird strange." Ash walked the couple steps to stand in front of Alderad "May I?"

Alderad grinned, "You may" Ash Smiled beatifically, reaching her tiny hands up to ghost them softly through Alderad's thick mane, before dropping them to her sides and sighing contentedly. "You've sure got soft hair mister wolf sir, its so beautiful", she said continuing to stroke through the thick strands.

"I thank you young one, you are a most beautiful one yourself, and my name is not 'mister wolf sir' he said mockingly, it is Alderad. And what name, have the heavens gifted you with small one."

"Well I don't know much about the heavens 'Al', but my brother named me Aislyn. The wolf barked a laugh, "You are a most intriguing child, you are full of life, and you seem delighted at even the smallest things, you will also be great one day.

" I am grateful that the three of you have come, regardless of the circumstances which brought you here" he gave them a knowing look "and since you have come, and are willing to listen?... three heads nodded vigorously, "excellent, now I have some others who would like to meet you, they are essentially just like me, they know of your, he nodded in Aislyn and Erin's direction "histories… and they will be further helping you in your quests, as am I."

The children shifted nervously, wondering what the Alderad meant by 'others', until the wolf went back to the dais and blew his breath over it. He howled loudly, and the dais seemingly obeying his command opened itself and an underground stairway was revealed. Alderad looked at the children, beckoning them over with a nod of his head.

"Enjyu, you are to stand by me through this entire exchange, while your kin is to stand in front of the opening, and await their own 'familiars'. Enjyu nodded and stood closer to the wolf, grabbing a piece of the wolf's mane when a low chuffing sound was heard. Alderad smiled slightly, then turned his full attention back to the opening.

The chuffing grew louder as the figures approached slowly, coming at such a slow pace that the girls debated if they were even moving at all. Erin preened her head over the edge of the opening, only to fall back at her first clear view of the creatures, a giant spider, and a playful black panther. She regained her footing and grabbed at Ash's arm tightly, glancing over at Alderad to see if the creatures were a cause for alarm, he stared solemnly back, not giving anything away with his expression.

Erin shook slightly as the panther came to stand in front of her, turning her head to see the spider doing the same with Ash. The huge panther grinned "HI" Erin was taken back at his blinding cheerfulness "Umm… I think you've got the wrong kid here pal, she said glancing once more at Aislyn who's own familiar looked so serious that even Ash's upbeat attitude couldn't break through his shell.

"NOPE, I've got the right kid, right Aly?" Alderad growled lowly, " These are your new familiars, they were created in such a way that they are essentially your foils, at Ash's blank look he elaborated, " In essence,your opposites ."

"If we've got opposites, how come Enjyu has you, you aren't and opposite to his personality at all" questioned Erin skeptically.

"Ah a wise question, but there is no cause for alarm, I am an opposite, just not Enjyu's, you see, the child is in a way, your and your sister's neutral, and so by consequence we have matching dispositions. Besides, with the child's utter lack of emotional knowledge, it is very hard to find an opposite to his turbulent personality, so I am guessing that the fates have simply made it easier on themselves by making me a neutral force". Enjyu turned sharply and glared defiantly at the wolf, who smiled sheepishly back, "I've got plenty of emotional knowledge thank you, its just that I choose not to employ it."

Ash and Erin both glanced at each other, silently agreeing with Alderad. Enjyu scoffed at them, "Well whatever then, so I have a couple of issues" at his sister's disbelieving looks he quickly amended, "Ok, ao more than a few, but its not like the two of you are any better."

"Never said we were Enjyu", said Ash, recognizing Enjyu's defensive tone for what it was "just a fact that it is easier on everybody that you don't have a foil" she glanced over at the other two familiars who were huddled together speaking in hushed tones "Especially with 'Mr. happy go lucky' and 'It's life or death over there."

Alderad smiled at her words, "

"Ok… but why can't our familiars be neutral as well?, wouldn't that make things a bit easier, not to mention more rational" she said pointedly when she caught the panther laughing gaily. "

"I am not at liberty to tell you these things, it could cause much sorrow should your lives be influenced by what I say to you, it would reek havoc on the grand design. I can however tell you that, your familiar's attitudes aren't always at such extremes, their character's are influenced by your own moods, and in time they will come to rely on their own intuitiveness, like I already have. So forgive them now, for they 

are young and still new to the way of the world, give them a chance and you will be rewarded by their loyalty and protectiveness towards you.

Erin looked towards Enjyu, her eyes asking if it was safe to trust the wolf's words. Enjyu nodded slightly, giving Erin a tiny smile, as if to apologize for dragging her into the confusion. Erin rolled her eyes, and glared at Enjyu, telling him to stop apologizing for things that weren't of consequence.

"Alright then said Ash, her voice carrying the familiar happy lift, how about we get this show on the road" Enjyu smiled at her before the black Panther stepped forward cautiously, and bowed to Erin, "My name is Elshen, I am from the same magical blood of Alderad, and my purpose is to Help you, as your familiar I pledge the utmost loyalty to you and your kin, as well as to help ward off any unfriendly problems. He bowed again, but the effect was hampered slightly, by his inability to hold still during his speech, his enthusiasm apparent.

Erin looked deeply into the eyes of her panther, their gazes locked for several long seconds as they scrutinized one another. Erin smiled, and finally bowed back to Elshen in return, "Erin" she introduced, smiling widely.

Ash smiled at the Giant spider, as he moved swiftly towards her. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Ash had already begun talking.

"Hi spider dude, my name is Aislyn, cep't you can call me Ash, because that's what most people call me, so who are you anyway?" The spider glared at the interruption, " The name is Icen, you will refer to me as such from now on, do I make my self clear, you impudent brat.

"Yah yah, don't call you anything but your name, sure got it, but you don't have to be so mean about it 'Ice', I do respond to kind words too you realize.

Icen growled at the impromptu misuse of his name, before pledging loyalty, not without complaints, to the little girl.

"Now that we've got all that taken care of, came Alderad's calm voice, "Let us now get to the real heart of the matter, your magic. The three of you have come to posses some incredible magic over the years, the problem is though, that you haven't done anything to nurture it, and that is where we come in.As your familiars, we have taken it upon ourselves to teach you everything you need to know about your magic and about being young wizard and witches."

"But what about Emoigiene, said Enjyu, "she has been onto us for some time, and with the way things are going, it wouldn't be wise to go back to that place."

"Aah child that is where we come in, we have taken your warden's memory and replaced it with that of a quiet night, she won't remember a thing. She will however, still house her hatred of you three, which is why we have arranged for a sending of the three of you, to a new orphanage, one run by a witch.

The three glanced at each other incredulously, excited smiles lighting their faces.

"Well this is shaping up to be… Ash was cut off by an alarmed Alderad, "Hush child… someone is coming."

Loud footsteps, accompanied by harsh gasps of air followed his statement. The bushes rustled ominously before a small figure came into view.

.


	7. Going Home

The bushes parted almost by themselves, as Demetries stepped into the light, revealing himself to the Children and familiars.

"Hey Enjyu, fancy meeting you here, its been a while… and look, you've uncovered quite the secret haven't you… but no matter, this will end soon" he pulled out a long, wooden stick, and aimed it steadily at Enjyu "say goodbye."

A light shot out of the end of the wand, flying straight towards Enjyu and his friends. Ash gasped, ducking wildly out of the way of the blast, but she needn't of bothered, because as soon as the blast got close enough, a shield, held up by Enjyu's magic came into being, disintegrating the blast and rendering it harmless.

Enjyu looked over his shoulder at his compatriots, giving them a small smile, before closing his eyes and concentrating. A blue light came forth, trapping Demetries in a faint glow, turning him swiftly over onto his back, knocking him unconscious.

Enjyu slumped tiredly, smiling faintly at his minor accomplishment. Alderad moved to his left, grinning wolfishly "well done young one…"

Ash looked up expectantly "… is he dead?"

Alderad shook his head "No, merely obliterated" at Ash's lost look, he elaborated "Enjyu, has cast a powerful spell over him… he no longer has the memories of the events of the past couple of days."

Enjyu nodded knowingly "He wasn't himself, did you see his eyes… they were the eyes of one who is being controlled."

Another rustling could be heard in the distance "I believe it is time that we moved children, we have places to be."

At the children's nods, he allowed all three on his back, and took off at a dead run, the other familiars trailing him closely.

FI

The group made their way on, slowly traveling to different safe houses along the way until they could make it to their ultimate destination. The entire trip took almost two months, and as they traveled, they listened to Alderad tell stories about all he'd been through, along with helping the children get control of their magic.

He taught them how to harness everything, and essentially how to do wandless magic. Their magic matured, as did their spirits, as they realized that they were ever closer to their goals.

On the final evening of their stay at an orphanage in whales, the children climbed into bed together, smiling at their accomplishments, and encouraging one another's strengths. They'd done it, they'd pulled it together, and found their magic once more, soothing their cores, and harnessing their incredible magic, and in turn gained back a part of themselves that had been missing for in Ash's case 'way to long'.

The children woke bright and early the next morning, tired but excited about the next installment of their journey, one Alderad proclaimed the most dangerous, but also the most rewarding.

NA

The trip took almost two days, with the children sleeping most of the way. They ended up the second night, at an old house, where a young woman stood outside holding a candle, lighting their way. Alderad growled in greeting, waking the children in the process.

The kids slid off Alderad's back slowly, gaining their bearings as they were helped down gently. Alderad gave Enjyu's forehead a lick, and reminded him to only whistle if he was needed, before the three familiars bounded off into the forest, seemingly disappearing.

"Oh Merlin… after all these years… you're alive." Said the girl, bounding towards them and embracing them gently. "your father… she broke off in tears as she sobbed, pulling them close once more "your father, hasn't given up hope on you two… and who's this beautiful girl."

Erin smiled, "I'm Erin, these guy's best friend"

The woman laughed and ruffled her hair, "and I assume, you're going to be with these two the whole way right?" Erin nodded vigorously "I'm with them until the end"

The woman smiled "well then, I guess Severus is going to have two daughters huh?" The kids smiled at her words, and followed her inside the house.

"Oh stupid me… The name is Tonks, said the woman, holding out her hand for a shake " and as you've probably heard from your wolf, I am a witch. I've been sent as the land marker to retrieve the three of you, and bring you to your dad" Ash cheered at her words, while Enjyu smiled broadly. She giggled at their antics " I heard from the wolf several days ago, about you, until then, we haven't been able to track you because you've had some kind cloaking devices surrounding your magical cores.

She looked at them sadly, "it's been so many years… Oh look at me all scatterbrained, I bet you guys are starved, and a bath wouldn't hurt either… Oh! and sleep, you probably want some sleep."

The kids laughed at the way Tonks spoke, but followed her into the dining room of the house nonetheless, as they felt entirely safe with her.

They sat down, at Tonk's insistence, as she bustled nosily around the large kitchen, preparing food. After dinner, the children talked to tonks about everything they'd been through, glossing over the gory details and fell into relatively peaceful sleeps, enjoying the time spent with one of their father's close confidants.

The hall light went on for the third time that night, as Tonks stood in the door way of the room, looking at the children lying in the beds, and smiling happily at their peaceful expressions. She'd done it, granted she only fed them and given them beds, but tomorrow they'd be on their way to their father, and finally be a family again. And even after all of these years, it was nice knowing that the children were relatively healthy, and now… once more safe. She turned out the light again, putting a candle in the hall, before going into the safe house's tiny study and sending a coded message via owl to her accomplices back at headquarters.

_Hello Mildred,_

_Lovely to hear from you again dear._

_I've spoken to my gardener about some of his old plants, and he's sent me a lovely package of them to use, they just arrived this morning, ugly packaging to say the least, but they are in wonderful condition. I will be sending some of them to you soon to love, so don't worry about being out of the loop._

_Talk to you again soon Lacie dear, _

_try to stay out of trouble, and if it's not to much, could you place some mosquito nets around your house, wouldn't want any flys to get on the plants!_

_Your's truly,_

_Joicee_

Tonks smiled at the message, congratulating herself on her coding skills. She nodded once to the tawny brown owl at her right, and he immediately took the letter in his mouth, and flew out the window, the sound of his beating wings disappearing as he got further away.

LLY

The residents of # twelve grimmauld place, where resolutely doing anything to keep their minds off of the impending news, after all of these years, they might have found Snape's long lost children.

Remus turned to his left, watching Severus pace uncharacteristically as they all waited for the coming letter. He stood up slowly, walking toward Snape, before putting his hand on Severus's shoulder and squeezing gently, offering useless platitudes to calm Snape's mood.

Severus growled slightly _How dare the wolf try to calm him down_ and went to sit down in a lumpy armchair situated by the huge fireplace.

The sound of an owl's hoot, grabbed the attention of everyone there, and Severus stood to retrieve the letter, reading through it quickly before turning his eyes to all present;

"It's them… Tonks has acquired them… and they are sleeping as we speak… she says they will be on their way here with the first light tomorrow, and that we need to put up some protection spells for their arrival."

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, congratulating Severus and rubbing his back in encouragement. Severus turned to leave, thanking everyone who'd come to wish him well, and scooping up the two dark headed boys on the couch, stepped through the floo.

PU

**Dear anyone who actually reads this story, i am truly sorry for the wait, i'd lost interest in HP for a while, and am trying to figure out ways to balance my three stories. I've decided that this story will receive the least amount of attention, because so few people read it, nonetheless, i will finish this story no matter what!**

**Your author,**

**EMO**


	8. So This Is Love

Enjyu woke early the next morning, climbing out of the bed silently as to not wake his two sleeping sisters.

He opened the curtains a crack, looking out at the dark gray clouds, and watching as the raindrops hit the window pane softly, their pitter pattering sounds soothing Enjyu's wayward thoughts.

_Soon_ he thought sadly, soon, he'd be home with his family, two little brothers, and a father at last. He drew in a deep breath, trying to compose himself, and made his way steadily out of the room, down the hall to the bathroom, to have a shower.

After the shower he found his way to the kitchen, where an accident prone Tonks was attempting to prepare breakfast muggle style, with less than successful results.

A smirk made its way to his face as he took in the scene "Morning"

Tonks jumped suddenly, the flour bag she'd been holding, fell on top of her and showered her in a mass of white.

Enjyu looked a little startled at her clumsiness, not having meant to spook her. But smiling when she easily got up and dusted herself off, using her wand to get rid of the last traces, prompting him to believe Tonk's clumsiness, wasn't a one time occurrence.

"Sorry I scared you, maybe you should leave the cooking to me"

Tonks shook her head wildly, "No way, a child should not be cooking, as the adult, it is my duty to take care of your wellbeing."

"Fine… may I help then, I'm not the best cook, but I've learned a few things along the way."

Tonks seemed to be contemplating it, as she picked up the empty flour bag off of the floor, "Alright then kid, you're on, but I'll be doing the heavy cooking, is that understood. Enjyu nodded, knowing that in a couple minutes Tonks would relinquish her cooking duties to him, so that breakfast that morning would actually be edible.

HA

The girls were woken, half an hour later, to the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. They made their way down the stairs quickly, to the amusing scene of Tonks sitting at the table, with a burned finger, and Enjyu, cooking, while'st instructing Tonks to keep the cold cloth he'd given her, over the burn.

"Morning Enjyu… Tonks"

"Good morning love's" said Tonks turning in her seat " I hope you're ready for the day then"

They nodded, hesitating slightly, as the full meaning of her words washed over them in comforting yet terrifying waves.

They ate breakfast in silence, contemplating their new fates, giving each other, covert, glances every couple of minutes.

Tonks broke the silence with a gentle cough "we've got to get you guys ready to go, your robes are hanging-

"Robes?" broke in Ash, shocked.

"Yes" replied Tonks Genially, "you're to go to the wizarding world, to allay some suspicion, you're to dress as proper young witches and a wizard would dress, am I understood?"

Three nodes met her query, and then the sound of pitter pattering young feet, was heard as the children clamored up the stairs, one after the other.

RR

Two midnight blue sets of eyes, along with an amber set, glanced up at Tonks, waiting for inspection, as she walked around, comically looking over each of the children straightening and buttoning up inconsequential things.

When she was finally satisfied with their appearances, she led them to the fireplace, and told them she would follow after them.

"I'm not going into a burning hot fireplace" cried Aislyn incensed.

"Of course you're not dearie" said Tonks seemingly shocked "not without floo powder love"

And with that, she handed a tin of what looked like blue powder to the cautious children. "you must speak clearly, with correct pronunciation, now then repeat after me, "Hogwarts, great hall!"

The process was repeated two more times, until all of the kids, plus Tonks, where standing in the Great hall, with Tonks dusting off the children's robes, from their less than elegant floo travels.

Alright then, we're to make our way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, where your father and a couple other well wishers are waiting for your impending arrival.

Aislyn gulped audibly, her nervous feeling of earlier that morning returning tenfold. She wiped her sweaty palms on her robes, and then looked up shocked, as her older siblings each took one of her hands. Enjyu smiled at her "for luck"

Tonks sniffled slightly, dabbing at her eyes, and ushering the children down long hallways until they stood before a stone gargoyle.

Tonks whispered a password, and the children climbed the staircase, stopping at Tonk's confused headshake, and then jumping with shock as the staircase began to move, climbing all on its own.

Y

They entered Dumbledore's office/ apartment, from a side door, conversation in the room coming to a stop, as the children made their entrance.

Ash breathed deeply at the suddenly tense atmosphere "umm… Hello" she gazed around taking in all the faces present- a few wellwishers indeed- everyone."

Severus stepped forward past the crowd, gazing at his beautiful children, after years of separation. He stood silently, only gazing at them, seemingly incapable of speech.

Ash smirked, and looking up at Enjyu, whom nodded at her unasked question, let her hand slip from his, and ran the length of the room, straight for the legs of one very shocked, Severus Snape "Daddy…" she breathed in deeply, tightening her grip on the unsuspecting professor. "I've been waiting for this day forever."

Snape's intense gaze softened, as he reached down, and gently lifted his tiny daughter into his arms, hugging her as close as he could without hurting her, and looking her all over, taking in all her features, categorizing what went here and there, until his eyes finally roamed to her face, where her own eyes, now full of unshed tears, gazed back at him, in unabashed love and adoration. He kissed her brow gently, closing his eyes against the onslaught of such unfamiliar emotions, and left his lips there, in a gentle caress.

She sighed contentedly, the tears that had threatened to fall, now spilling over in rivulets, as she tightened her own arms around his neck, and buried her little head in his shoulder, crying for all she was worth, whispering in a nearly silent mantra "daddy… daddy…"

IS

Severus, wasn't aware of how much time he spent just holding his daughter, but eventually he came out of his trance like state, and looking over at the remaining two children standing across the room, one with tears in her own eyes, and the other his head bowed, and arms around himself in a self hug of insecurity and self loathing.

Snape cursed himself inwardly, knowing that he'd have to go about this more delicately, and then, gently putting Ash back on her feet, he tenderly called the other two over. "That's right", he said in a low soothing rumble "come on then, nothing to fear here."

Erin had grabbed Enjyu's hand, and was tugging him along gently, encouraging him to keep moving forward with the strength in her hand.

They finally made it to Severus's who'd since, laid his hands out flat in a nonthreatening manor, waiting as patiently as he could, for his timid son to approach him. Enjyu stood in front of his father, glancing up anxiously every couple of seconds, to gauge his father's reaction to his glances.

Severus's catching the wary glance, growled lowly, who ever had reduced his son to this, would pay. He gently caught Enjyu's chin with the tips of his finger's coaxing the little boy to look him in the eye. And with Enjyu's eyes on him, he brought his other hand down in a soothing arc, to place his hand gently on his son's face, and rub up and down in a soothing stroke.

Enjyu's shocked eyes took all of this in, and then, knowing he needed this, he threw all caution to the wind, and let it go as he leaned fully into his father's chest, hoping against hope, that he wouldn't be denied this simple comfort, yet knowing very well that his freaky touch, shouldn't contaminate those that were normal. Yet in the next moment, His father's strong arms were around, rubbing his tense back and bending down to kiss his forehead too. "Welcome home… son"

Enjyu snuggled against his father's chest, loving the contact and wishing to never let go, until he remembered his sister, who'd let his hand go so that he could have his moment, and who was now standing off to the side, looking like the third wheel.

Erin had turned her head, away from the scene, wishing desperately that she could join the family, but knowing that she truly didn't belong.

Severus, catching Enjyu's concerned glance, and then, taking a hand off of Enjyu's back, grabbed Erin's arm, and gently guided her over to him, so that she was against his chest as well, being hugged and kissed just as lovingly as her siblings had been.

Ash, came 'round to the front as well, jumping back into the hug too, knowing that they'd finally made it home.

HA

The hugs' lasted for quite a while, as the children and Severus had trouble letting go of one another, but they eventually broke apart, at a discreet cough.

Severus looked up with a glare, and noticing the weepy looking crowd, rolled his eyes caustically and turned his children loose, so that they might be hugged by all the wellwishers.

Severus turned lightly, at a tug to his robes, and glanced down, with one eyebrow raised "yes…"

Rillian had grabbed his father's attention, and pointed solemnly at his new siblings. Severus understood immediately, giving his son a soft look "ah… Attention, while I am sure the children appreciate your concern, I do believe it is time that my children, all become acquainted with one another.

The crowd broke into a cheer at that, quickly releasing the kids, so that they might stand by their father once more.

Once everything had settled, Severus began making introductions "These are your twin brothers, Rilian and Calum Snape , and this is your other brother, Harry potter."

Enjyu stood rooted to his spot, as he gazed at Harry, who'd since leaned more into the potions master's side and buried his head in his robes, his intensely shy stance indicating something more, and Enjyu immediately connected the signs with a past abuse. He stowed that away for future use, and went about politely shaking hands.

The end of the day drew upon them, to soon for Enjyu's liking, and the well wisher's eventually left, leaving the small family along with Dumbledore, in his office.

"I Believe it is time for certain children, to get to bed, Severus, you'll do well to note, that extra rooms have already been added to your quarters, and a number of things have been placed inside. Have a pleasant evening Severus, and keep watch over them" he said, nodding his head towards the children.

Severus nodded gratefully, "Thank you albus"

RR

Albus was correct in saying that new rooms had been added, 3 more in fact, there was enough beds in each room, for two in each.

Severus allowed his children, to take their showers, and then instructed them to put on the pajamas he'd purchased for them, and then to meet him in the sitting area.

After all filling in, the kids gathered around excitedly, some glad to be home, and others coping with the new changes.

Cocoa was passed around, and Severus reveled in becoming a father of 3 to a father of 6, overnight, he knew the road ahead would be difficult, but as he was tucking in Enjyu -whom he'd retrieved earlier from falling asleep in the sitting area- he realized that, it would be a welcome change.

Y

"It will be an interesting year indeed, old friend" said Albus slowly, as he pet Fawkes gently, sucking happily on a lemon drop.


End file.
